


Not a Word

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Damn, Drugs, Latveria, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Rape, That fic was, curse, for too long, non-con, respressed feeling, than I intended, viscious circle, way longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : shitty english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : shitty english.

Johnny went upstairs to see Reed, he found him sleeping in his bed, limbs all over the place looking a bit like noodles. The temptation of jumping on the bed was great, but Johnny resisted not wanting to get the scientist in a bad mood. He gently pokes him until Reed grunts and turns himself to him. 

\- Yo, Susan needs you. Said Johnny. 

\- Mmm’coming… 

Johnny went away and joined his sister downstairs. She greeted him and continued the preparation for the vacations. The blond told her that Reed won’t come until a couple of minutes. The twins packed their bags and Ben came with all his fishing equipment. A half-asleep Reed finally came down the stairs and takes a coffee. He eats a bit and go takes his bags. 

\- Good morning sweetie. Said Reed kissing his wife’s cheek. 

Mister Fantastic gets the last stuff they had to take for the vacations and they were on their merry way to a peaceful chalet in Canada. Of course Johnny and Ben were bickering behind, but Reed was way too asleep to concentrate and Sue had to look at the road. 

5 hours later, the Fantastic Four are diving in the lake, with Ben and Johnny throwing mud at each other and Sue protecting herself from the projectiles. Susan jumps out the water as she feels something brushes her legs. 

\- There was something! Said the blond. 

\- Yep, it’s called a Reedausaurus from United-States. Said Johnny chuckling. 

\- I’m sorry honey to have startled you like that, please come back! Said Richards. 

\- No. Said the blonde woman. 

\- You can’t escape me!! Answers Reed. 

He wraps her in his arms, before throwing her in the water. 

\- Reed Richards! 

\- Honey, there’s nothing to fear here, everyone thinks we’re in the negative zone! Nobody will attack and this lake is not reputed for his water monsters. Said Reed, kissing her hand. 

\- I’m going to tickle you! Responded the blond woman. 

\- Never! 

\- You also can’t escape me! 

Reed runs away chuckling before his wife catches him and the Thing and Johnny are getting the boat ready for some fishing. 

\- Guys be careful, Reed just told me there are monsters! Said Sue splashing them with water. 

\- We’ll get ya a nice wing for supper. Said Ben. 

\- Just well roasted like you love. Said Johnny. 

They begin to paddle and go in the middle of the lake, leaving the couple alone. They play in the water a bit longer before going in the chalet to warm their bones. 

\------------------------ 

It’s the night, they’re eating marshmallow with a fire outside. Unfortunately their peaceful moment is interrupted by Iron man who lands 3 meters from them. 

\- Reed, I… Begins Tony Stark. 

\- No. Answers Richards. 

\- You didn’t eve…. 

\- No. 

\- Reed! 

\- No, go away! 

\- List… 

\- I don’t even know how you found us. Please go away, I want to enjoy my vacation. 

\- And the world? 

\- After. 

\- Really? 

\- Yes. And the next person that comes to disturb me, I will send him into the negative zone. 

\- Where you’re supposed to be. 

\- Exactly. 

\- But we really need you. 

\- Fuck off. 

\- Come with me. 

\- By god, are you deaf Tony? He doesn’t want to! Said Susan. 

\- We’re bringing all of you. Responded Iron Man. 

\- What? Said the Fantastic Four together. 

The team saw a bright flash and they were in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. 

\- SERIOUSLY! WE CAN’T HAVE VACATION! We even lied to not be disturbed! Shouts Susan. 

\- I apologize, the situation is urgent. Said Tony. 

The Fantastic Four mumble things and are pretty grumpy when the rest of the Avengers come to greet them. 

\- The Kree are attacking, we need all the resource possible right now. We will give you another motel or chalet if you want after the attack. Said Captain America. 

\- You better. Mumbles the Thing. 

\- We don’t have our costumes. Said Johnny. 

\- No invisibility for me then, and I’ll give you a towel at the end. Responded Susan. 

The Avengers and the Fantastic Four were bringing to a space shuttle and they all get on it before heading to space. They entered the Kree mother ship and attacked the soldiers there. The Fantastic Four were fighting the best they could, without their costumes, so Johnny was naked now. Suddenly the soldiers that were shooting them shot a purplish beam against Hawkeye and he was down, floating bizarrely. All the Kree soldiers were shooting it, so the heroes had to back off. 

\- Reed, come I have a gun and let’s see what’s in! Said Stark. 

\- Yeah. Said Reed running with him. 

Ben was protecting the Wasp and got into a room to put her aside. The room was normal except for one thing… 

\------------------- 

\- Look the gun has an effect of time distortion on a certain area. Said Iron Man. 

\- So basically the gun slows down the person it touches, letting all the energy well expend in the body to stun him, and only on a half meter radian. Said Reed. 

\- Exactly. It could stun you. 

\- Yes. The Kree don’t use time bending like that often… What could have happened, why do they attack us? 

\- I don’t know. 

\- You don’t? How did you know that we were suppo… 

Iron Man stunned Mister Fantastic with the gun and takes his body. 

\--------------------- 

Johnny flies toward a group of Kree and burns them, doing a fire show and diversion so they don’t shoot him easily. He arrives at the end of the room and the door won’t open and there is command panel or buttons or doorknob and it doesn’t slide like in the shop. The blond begins to flame the base of the door and raises the heat to make it melt. Johnny gasps when the door melts, it isn’t another room, it’s outside, he can see Africa and Europe. He welds the door so air doesn’t go away anymore. Human Torch goes to another door to find the same thing. They are not in a mother ship; they are in a ship far more tiny and with stuff to confuse them. Johnny decides to help his sister trying to help Captain America. 

\- Johnny, where’s Reed? Asked the blonde woman. 

\- I don’t know been a while he’s not coming. 

\- It’s me or is there a lot of soldiers? 

\- Yes. 

\- We have to battle them unfortunately and make their leader come out so we know why they wanted to attack us. Said Steve getting up. 

Sue and Johnny look at themselves with stupefaction when Captain America shows them his back. 

\------------------- 

When Reed wakes up, he’s on a chair, a very comfy chair. There’s a table with tea and cookies on it. He looks around… Latveria? What is he doing here? His wife, Johnny and Ben are not here, the Avengers either. Reed turns around when he hears a cup being put down. 

\- Worrying about your family? Ask Doom. 

\- Victor! What am I doing here? 

\- I brought you here. 

\- And Sue, Johnny and Ben? 

\- I let them enjoy the company of my doombots. 

\- There were doombots? 

\- Obviously. 

\--------------------- 

The room was full of doombots. Like, everywhere. Ben backs off as they aim at him with their weapons, but the door closes. 

\- Shit, Wasp, wake up! 

She doesn’t and the doombots begin to shoot Ben. Hopefully his stone skin was able to protect him, but not for long. Grimm bashed against the door until it opened, but he heard a strident noise. It was the Wasp, who exploded, projecting Ben meters away. His hand was burned badly, the skin being blown off, he was bleeding and it hurt like a bitch. 

\- Ben! Are you okay! Ask Johnny. 

\- We have to find Reed and get out! Captain America is a robot. Said Susan. 

\- You don’t say, it’s swarming with doombots in the next room. Responded Ben. 

With that said, the robots come in the room and the rest of the Avengers attack the Fantastic Four. Susan makes a shield to protect them from all the blast and attacks. 

\- I’m going to do a supernova ok? Said Johnny. 

Susan nodded and made a force field around Ben and her. Johnny blasted and several doombots burned to ashes, but the robotic Avengers were more resistant and jumped on the blond to pin him on the ground. Susan went to help him only to be tackled and held down and Ben was in the same situation. 

\------------------ 

\- The weapons! It was you! The Kree! The… Said Richards. 

\- The Avengers, yes. All doombots. Answers the Latverian. 

\- Why? 

\- To have you alone and not be savagely interrupted by your family. 

\- Why do you want me? 

\- I’ve wanted you for a long time. 

Reed looks at his nemesis with incredulity. 

\- Ok, but why? 

Doom didn’t answers. He took his cup of tea and ignores the surprised look of Richards when he removed his mask to take a sip. 

\- Come with me Richards. 

Reed wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t somewhere he could defend himself properly. He follows the king without saying a word. Doom is also strange; he doesn’t talk like he usually does around him. Reed begins to be more and more suspicious and he thinks about the rest of the Fantastic Four. They enter a bedroom. The servants quickly go away, leaving Reed very alone with the king. 

\- Sit. Said Doom. 

\- On the bed? 

\- Unless you prefer the floor. 

Richards sit on the bed and is defensive, ready to strike and slither away if needed at the most faint attack. He freezes with realization, his powers aren’t working properly. The blast from the gun? Or something Doom has injected him in his unconsciousness? The latter theory seems plausible, but it plunged Richards into a faint panic, he should have tested them earlier. In his reflection, he hasn’t seen the Latverian getting closer. It’s with a surprised gasp that Reed is pinned on the bed, centimeters away from the king’s mask. 

\- Doom! 

\- Reed Richards! Finally mine. 

\- No! What are you doing! 

Doctor Doom was tearing his clothes, baring the hero’s torso. Reed cries out when teeth sink on his neck and he trashes to removes his nemesis. Doom has his armor and is way stronger than Reed, who in addition doesn’t have his power properly. 

\- STOP! STOP! Yell Mister Fantastic. 

\- NO! Years of lying to myself, Of my will to resist. Enough! Said the villain. 

\- What are you talking about?! 

\- You... You tempt me since long ago. I’m tired of seeing you out of my grasp! 

\- STOP! 

Doom crushes his lips in a kiss and Reed freezes with consternation. He was even more than shocked. Reed is even more surprise when Doom gives him another kiss, however he thrashes and try to get away. 

\- You can’t escape! Not today! 

\- Victor! No! 

The king grabs the hero’s face and kisses him again. Reed knows he can’t escape, unfortunately Doom is right, but he doesn’t like where this is going, not at all, not ever. Richards slaps and punches Doom in the face, but the king doesn’t let his grip away. He manages to tear Mister Fantastic’s pants and the hero shouts before being pinned on the bed again. 

\- Please, Doom, don’t do that. 

The king removes his gauntlet and slides his hands on the skin. Reed takes them to prevent him from continue and tries to kick the Latverian. 

\- Victor, stop, please. 

There is a hint of desperation in Reed’s voice. The villain kisses him again and Reed feel filthy, humiliated. He hides his face in his hands and shudders as the king’s hands touch his skin. With a hit of his knee Doom spread his nemesis legs and takes place between. Richards struggles once more and yells curses when the Latverian begins to tear his boxers. Victor bites his neck and sucks. The sensation makes Reed shudders. The hero thrashes and struggles, but Doom presses him against the bed and he can’t move. He cries out when his boxer are torn off and he hides himself. 

\- Doom! Please, please! It’s just too cruel, it’s not you! 

\- Not me? Do you know how many years I resisted that? 

\- You can’t! 

\- And why? 

\- The.. The… Sue and Ben and Johnny! 

\- Haha! Because you think I haven’t trapped the ship they are in? No, I will have my moment without interruption. 

\- THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! THERE ARE OTHER WAY TO HUMILIATE ME VICTOR! Yells Reed, sobbing. 

\- I do not want to humiliate you. 

\- WHAT! 

\- There will not be other way, there will be nothing. I intend to make you mine. 

\- No! No! What are you talking about? You’re not Doom! 

\- Enough Reed. 

Reed was crying and still thrashing against the king. He stops and looks at Victor. He doesn’t have his mask. His eyes are greedy, full of lust and Reed shivers when his hands tilt his chin and he kisses him. Richards tries to calm himself and looks around, tries to find something to help him, but there is nothing and he shudders when the hands strokes his thighs. The king kisses his neck and sucks it; he kisses his jaw, his ear, his cheek, and his lips again. Reed’s breath is erratic and fast. He looks away and clutches his fingers on Doom’s armor. He whispers pleads and begs, but Doom doesn’t listen. The king kisses the hero’s neck and stands on his knees. Reed feels a wave of apprehension and hides himself. The king takes his wrists and removes them. Mister Fantastic tries to bring his knees together; unfortunately Doom pushes them behind, exposing Reed even more. The hero cringes and struggles again. He twists and squirms, but Doctor Doom hold him down. Reed cries out and panics when Doom inserts two fingers inside. He yells him to stop and sobs. Doom doesn’t move until Reed calms down. 

\- St…op, oh please Doom, please Victor, what do… you want… I can’t take it… 

\- Don’t resist. You’ll only hurt yourself. 

Reed hides his face in his hands, wanting to disappear. He whimpers when Doom slowly moves his fingers. He removes his hands to look at the king. Victor has removed his hood, exposing all his head, his brown hair and his disfigured face. The Latverian look back at him and with his other hands wipes a tear. The touch is gentle and Reed shivers. He crooks his toes when Doom scissors him. The king approaches his face to Reed, but the hero turns his head.  
Doom puts back his mask and scissors and thrusts his fingers harder, taking a whimper from the hero. He adds a thirds finger, Mister Fantastic’s power not completely away. Reed squirms and tells the king to stop, he tries to go away from the fingers impaling him, but the Latverian steady him, before turning him on his stomach, hips in the air and the fingers goes deeper. Richards's shout is muffled in the sheets. He bites the cotton and close his eyes shut. The fingers are drawn out, he opens his eyes and tries to roll away, but Doom retain him. He try to kick his nemesis and to go away once more, but Victor takes his wrist and slams it against the wall, actually hurting Mister Fantastic. Reed takes a good breath and turns his head, the Latverian have removed his mask once more and leave a kiss between his scapulas before kissing his neck.  
Reed made an agonizing shout when he feels Doom’s cock pierces him, in one hard thrust, all of the length in and a bite on his neck with a deep growl. Richards whimpers and cry and thrashes and sobs, it feels so big, his power preventing from tearing up. He cries out loudly when Victor jerks his hips, whispering in Latverian in his neck. Reed tenses and clenches his teeth, shudders when Doom rolls his hips. The king sets a slow pace, gentle. Reed doesn’t have the strength to struggle anymore, he just hopes it will pass fast.

The Latverian sucks his neck and with one of his hands, force Reed’s head to turn and he kisses him. The hero gasps when Victor makes a hard thrust and the king takes the parted lips for a deep kiss. Richards breaks the kiss to take his breath back. Reed sweats on his temple and breathes heavy. The villain lifts his body so Reed must take support on his elbows and knees and Doom slide his hands on the bare torso, and down the hips and thighs. Victors nibbles his ears and thrusts a bit slowly, but hard and Reed tenses and crooks his toes when the shaft presses against a bunch of nerves. Doom felt it and goes a bit faster, still the hardness to be sure of brushing that spot.  
Reed shakes his head and begs him to stop and he feels tears at the corner of his eyes again. He won’t go hard, he can’t be hard, and yet, Doom makes him hitch his breath each time he thrusts in and out, that hand on his inner massaging just right and the touch of a slender finger on his half-erect cock. It’s a natural reaction of body, he know it, a pressure against the prostate and he’s hardening, but it’s still so goddamn embarrassing. But what’s the worst are the swift strokes of Victor’s expert hand on his shaft that provokes jolts of pleasures.  
Doom puts his two hands on his hips and thrust faster. Richards bites his lips and whimpers, he shivers when the king nibbles his neck and kisses it. He let a surprise strangled moan when the king’s hand grips his cock tightly and strokes in eagerness. The hero closes his mouth to muffles his moans. A tear drops on his cheek, he feels himself on edge. He arch his back as this particular slam is really deep and finally, Reed feels his orgasm being rip off him, a strangled moan escape his lips and the soft spasm of pleasure makes him tense. Reed is so embarrassed, he hides his face in the sheets and sobs. The Latverian rolls his hips again, slowly and lets out a deep groan. He removes his shaft from Reed and the hero jumps out of the bed and tumbles in a corner where he sobs. Doctor Doom leaves him there. 

\------------------------ 

In the morning, Reed doesn’t know why the rest of the Fantastic Four isn’t there. He cries and sobs because maybe they’re dead. But it can’t be. They’re stuck or something. Richards gets up and crashes in the bed, he hasn’t slept yet. He tries to bash the door or calling for help, it doesn’t work. His powers are still not coming back (powerful product Doom used) and the window won’t open. The only thing he can do is wait and hit his head against the wall. 

Reed jumps when he hears a noise. The guards come in and bring him to the bathroom, give him a plate of food and go away without a word. 

\- Wait! 

The door closes. Richard gives a desperate sigh and curls up. 

At the twilight, Doctor Doom enters the chamber and Reed turns his head to him. 

\- Are they alive? Asks the hero. 

\- Maybe. 

\- ANSWER! 

\- I just did. 

\- You fucking… 

The king gets near him, Reed backs off. 

\- Don’t touch me. Said Richards. 

\- I don’t intend. 

\- Where the fuck are they! 

\- Where do you think? 

\- ANSWER ME! 

\- You better talk to me with another tone if you want an answer. 

\- Do I have to whore myself out to the rapist you are to get an answer? Because, I just want to know if my wife and my friends are alive! 

Reed almost jumps on the king and his nose brushes the mask. Doom removes it and kisses him. 

\- What do you care if they are dead or alive? You heroes, are worst than cockroaches, you always come back when we thought you’re dead. Said the Latverian. 

\- You’re not better. Answers Reed before kissing him. 

Victor’s lips turn into a smirk. 

\---------------------- 

Susan is exhausted from trying to get the doombots away from her. She doesn’t see her brother or Ben. There are just doombots everywhere. Then she remembers Johnny is naked right now and it made her grin. She concentrates and is able to turns herself and her clothes invisible, however the robots freak out and activate their sensor. They jump on her, but she doesn’t have the force to resist and just lets herself be dragged in her corner. She sighs. She doesn’t know how much time Doctor Doom intends on keeping them like that. The blonde look around and sees what seems to be an extinguisher. 

\- JOHNNY! 

\- YEAH? 

\- DO THE ROBOTS LET YOU PASS? 

\- NOT AT ALL. 

\- BEN! 

\- YEAH? I’M COMING. 

They saw the doombots going in the direction of loud breaking noises. Susan once again turns invisible, the doombots not giving her attention and goes toward the noises. She found Ben being held down and shouting in pain as one of them hits his wound. Johnny comes and knocks that one. 

\- Johnny, that big extinguisher… Begins Susan. 

The Human Torch throws a fire ball at it and it explodes. Ben covers his friends and yells in pain before gripping the wall of the ship as a chunk of it was detached from the explosion. A lot of doombots fell and Susan saw they weren’t in space. 

\- Johnny! Takes us the lowest you can by flaming on, the fastest possible. Shouts Susan. 

The flaming blond, grab his sister’s hand and the Thing’s hand before flaming the lower part of his body. Unfortunately the robots were shooting them and Susan got wounded in the ankle and hips, Johnny got a bullet lodge in the shoulder, but Grimm manages to put his body in front so they weren’t wounded more. 

The speed almost makes Susan have asphyxia. Johnny finally flames off and they free fall. They’re in the middle of the ocean! 

\- JOHNNY! Yells Susan. 

\- I CAN’T… 

\- COME ON! I DON’T WANNA SWIM TO FRANCE TO LIVE! Yells Ben. 

The Human Torch gathers his strength and tightens his grips on his friend’s hands before flaming on again and flying to the nearest coast, which looks like Brazil. Johnny faints and Ben catches him so he doesn’t fly off them. 

\- SUE! I’M NOT SURE I’M GOING TO SURVIVE THAT! 

\- I’M GOING TO DO A FORCE FIELD! WE MIGHT BE INJURED, BUT ALIVE! 

\- OKAY… TELL ME! 

The tension rises as the water gets nearer and nearer. 

\- NOW! Yells Susan. 

Ben covers Johnny and Susan with his body and with all her strength, the Invisible Woman makes a bubble force field around them. They hit the water and the momentum makes them ricochet for a long time before diving in the water. Ben tries to get to the surface, but his rock body doesn’t help, Johnny’s still out cold and Susan is gravely wounded. The coast is not that close and they struggle to get their head out of the water. 

\---------------------- 

\- They are not in the ship anymore. 

\- Where are they!? Shouts Reed. 

\- My master hasn’t told me, I apologize. Said Boris. 

The old servant goes away leaving Reed in doubt and fear. 

When the sun goes down, Doom enters the chamber. 

\- Please, Victor, tell me they are alive! 

\- Barely. 

\- NOO! Is somebody going to help them! 

Doom didn’t answer. 

\- You can’t! No! Doom, please, please! 

\- Why should Doom do that? You’re the only one that counts. 

\- NO! NO! 

\- Such a fuss over them. 

The king waved his hand and exited the bedroom, leaving Reed to his grief. 

\--------------------- 

\- NAMOR! LET ME KISS YOU! Yells Susan. 

\- With pleasure. 

The ocean king takes her visage and makes a deep kiss with her. 

\- I suppose that you require assistance. Said Namor. 

The prince called dolphins and they got the three heroes to Brazil. 

They arrive on the beach shores and Namor helps them get to a hospital. 

\- Please, beautiful Susan, I shall call emergency help for you and your friends. Said Namor. 

The ocean prince flies away. The nurses and doctors bandage their wounds and help the Human Torch who has a fractured scapula. 

Hours later, a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter take them and they are brought to an hospital where they’re hospitalized. 

\- Yes Madam Richards, please calm down. We’re sending the Avengers to Latveria, please don’t shout like that! Said a S.H.I.E.L.D agent interrogating them. 

\--------------------- 

\- Namor may have the favor of your wife in the future. 

\- They’re alive, they’re alive! Shouts Reed, beyond relief. 

\- Tsss, you don’t deserve them. 

\- Excuse me?! 

\- Well you’ll excuse me, I have a castle to defend since the Avengers are coming. 

Reed didn’t have the time to react since the king had pulled him in for a kiss. He swiftly went away and the hero wiped his mouth and looked out the window, looking like the damsel in distress in fairy tales. 

Mister Fantastic knows there’s a drug in the food to keep him from having his powers, but if he doesn’t eat, Doom force feeds him. He sees the Avengers coming and gulps in apprehension. They enter the castle. 

For over an hour the castle shakes and rocks and explosion resonates. Then it stops. It’s silent. Richards puts his ear on the door to listen to the foot steps, there are a lot of the servants running around, but he hears one coming over. One. The door opens and Reed feels his blood his rushing out his head, it’s Doctor 

Doom. His armor is covered is scratches, his tunic is half-burned, but he’s there, visibly not wounded too seriously. 

\- Seems you’re still mine tonight. Said the king. 

\- What…! Victor… No, I… What are you going to do with them? Asks Reed. 

\- That is none of your business. 

\- Victor… 

Reed begins to step back as the king walks near him. 

\- STOP! STOP! 

\- You’ll have to be more persuasive. 

\- Doom, they’re going to come back you know it? You… You… can’t just keep me like that. 

\- Perhaps. 

\- There’s no “perhaps”, they will and… and… 

\- You’ll talk about how I did unforgivable thing because of a powerful feeling I repressed for years. Of course, I’m going to let you like that, without any precaution, you fool. 

\- What are you going to do?... 

Doom chuckles and pins Reed on the bed. The hero struggles and shouts. The king slides his hands under his pants and cold knuckles are wrapping around Reed’s cock. He whimpers and arches his back. He feels Victor’s fingertips on his torso, just on his sternum. 

\- I’m cursing you Reed Richards. Talk of what happened here, a word, and you’ll die, the other person will die, it will curse your friends and the next four generations of your pitiful family. 

\- NO! 

\- Yes! You will not resist and I'll make you mine. Doom is patient. 

Doctor Doom speaks in a tongue the hero doesn’t recognize and Reed cries out as something like an electrical shock hits him. 

\- Not even Strange will be able to lift this curse. Continued the king. 

Reed is dizzy, his body is overheating. The hands on his body give him shivers and he whimpers. Doom slides his hands under Reed’s pants and grabs the neglected cock. The hero arches his back and groans. Victor kisses his neck and leaves a trail of kisses on his jaw. Reed straddles the king. 

\- Make it quick. Mister Fantastic pleads. 

\- I'll do it like I want. 

Victor tears off the pants and gets his erection out of his armor. To his pleasure Reed impales himself and gives a soft moan. Victor grins and kisses him. 

\- Too impatient. Said the Latverian. 

Reed makes a thunderous scowl. Doom steadies Richard's hips as the hero rolls his hips slowly. His breath is heavy, he rests his head on the king's shoulder. The Latverian slide his hand between them to tease the hero's shaft. Reed bites his lips to not make any noises. Victor kisses his neck and bites his shoulder. They have a slow pace and Richards shivers when the villain's hand strokes his skin or caress his hairs. Suddenly, the king turns around and presses the hero against the bed, his legs in the air. The force of the thrust drive makes Richards unable to contain his whimpers. Reed curses when he feels his nemesis’s cock hitting his prostate. He's free after, he'll endure. Mister Fantastic arches his back and curses when the Latverian's hand firmly grasps his shaft, twisting and stroking just slow enough. Reed moans in Doom’s mouth as he kisses him. His thrusts becomes harder and faster and Reed loses his breath and a tear runs down his cheek. Reed makes a low strangled moan when he spills 

on his stomach. He closes his eyes shut and waits for Victor to finish. The king finally growls and removes himself. 

 

Victor kisses him before helping him stand up, giving him clothes and throwing him in a teleporter. Mister Fantastic stumbles out the teleporter which disappears and falls on a cold floor. It’s silent, he looks around, he’s in the Baxter building. He… just lays there thinking, relieve. He knows the curse will allow Doom to take him more in the future; he'll have to endure, prepare himself for the eventuality. He thinks, hours and hours. Reality slowly grips him and he cries silently. He was powerless, he complied, and he was so weak. He feels so horrible. 

He hears people coming, Reed wipes his tears and gets up. Susan is the first who sees Reed. They never knew what happened. Not a word from Richard's lips. 

And they watch over the years. Mister Fantastic slowly becomes an empty shell.  
2 years after, he disappears, leaving a note, "I need him".  
No one ever heard of Reed Richards again.


End file.
